The overall research goal and institutional objctives is to involve more deserving and qualifying ethnic minority students in Biomedical Research and eventually biomedical careers. Research will be involved in the study in the immune response in mice to d N-methyl-N'-nitro-N-nitrosoquanidine cercariae of the Formosan strain of Schistosoma iaponicum. The study will be directed toward the preparation of soluble egg antigen and adult worm antigen. These materials are used in cont2asting the iimmunologic responses of mice to NTG0treated and untreated cercariae. Other studies will include the mode of action of ethambutol in cell-free systems containing ribosomes from drug sensitive o drug resistant cells and polyuridylic acid as synthetic messenger RNA. Parallel cell-free systems contai ning viomycin sensitive or viomycin resistant ribosomes will serve as controls. Viomycin at 20 ug/ml inhibits protein synthesis by altering the 30 S ribosomal subunit..